


Sharing A Veil

by Keshire



Category: Code Vein (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, ambiguous reader, there's like one suggestive joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keshire/pseuds/Keshire
Summary: "It's freezing, come here." + "You're basically a marshmallow, perfect for cuddling."Yakumo and MC decide it's time to take a break from walking through the Howling Pits and cuddle for warmth.
Relationships: Protagonist & Yakumo Shinonome, Protagonist/Yakumo Shinonome, Yakumo Shinonome/Reader
Kudos: 56





	Sharing A Veil

\- "Careful, rocks are slippery there,“ Yakumo warns as you step onto the rocky platform. Your shoes dumped water onto the floor, their soaked material letting water slip right off with a loud splash.

"Feels nice to actually walk on land. I can see where I’m stepping.” You sigh, running your hand through your wet hair. Your whole body was soaked. There was just no avoiding a full-body dive into the murky waters when the Lost around here were so hidden. 

Yakumo was in the same predicament. His clothes were soaked and still dripping. Stands of his red hair stuck to his face, actually making him look a little bit more irresistible. Yakumo turns to you, a smirk playing on his face, and you realize he’s been talking to you.

“Oh, sorry,” You rub the back of your cold neck. “What were you saying?”

“Well, before you started checking me out, I was asking if you needed a break.” Yakumo points his thumb to the mistle just a few feet away.

You huff and walk past him, embarrassed that he caught you staring at him. He would rub it in if you let him.

The mistle did not give off heat like you wished it would at this moment, but the breath of fresh air was always appreciated. Yakumo props his sword against one of the jagged rocks and finds himself a seat on the floor. 

“Damn all this water,” Yakumo curses to himself as he sheds his blood veil from his body, squeezing out as much water from it as possible.

You nod in agreement as your teeth begin to chatter. You couldn’t stay still any longer, opting to pace back and forth to maintain what warmth you had left, also squeezing out water from your blood veil like Yakumo did.

“Hey,” Yakumo calls for you, shifting sitting positions and patting the space between his legs. **“It’s freezing, come here.”**

“What? Going to cuddle for warmth?” You joke but the idea seemed enticing enough. You happily sit in the spot he made for you, leaning against his damp torso. “You’re just as wet as I am.”

“Well, if you want to remove some clothes-”

_“-No thanks.”_

Yakumo’s chest vibrates as he laughs. The rocks weren’t the most comfortable surface to be sitting on, along with the fact that the two of you brought some water with you, it was also chilly. A shiver runs through your body, and you swore you could see the remains of your breath through the air.

“Here,” Yakumo says then throws his blood veil across your body. It was big enough for the both of you, but since you were sitting in front of his, you got the most of it. It wouldn’t be a problem once you began to warm up, then you’d be able to throw off your body heat to him. His arms slink around your waist, trying to pull you as close as possible with his chin on your shoulder.

“Comfortable?”

“Yep,” He sighs contently and nuzzles your shoulder, **“you’re basically a marshmallow, perfect for cuddling.”**

You turn your head as much as you could and send a playful glare with a light smack to his leg.

“Hey! I got as much muscles as you!”

“Sure, but you’re a marshmallow with defined biceps.”

Both of you laugh, struggling to keep your voices down. Yakumo takes a deep breath. His nuzzling has ceased and now has found a perfect spot in the crook of your neck. Your bodies begin to rise in temperature again, but even so, it’s _too_ comfortable to move just yet.


End file.
